


Dance with me

by bluethief



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, This is basically my love letter to the Anna Karenina soundtrack, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethief/pseuds/bluethief
Summary: Jesse McCree is roped into attending a masquerade ball with long time friend Hanzo Shimada. Little does the cowboy know, his night will turn out much more exciting than he thought.





	Dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the first thing I've actually completed for Overwatch that I didn't hate and immediately delete.
> 
> I suggest listening to the Anna Karenina Soundtrack while you read, particularly "Dance With Me", "Curtain", and "Overture" 'cause that's all I listened to the whole time and it's so amazingly good I wrote a whole fic to go with it.

Jesse McCree was undeniably (and understandably) moping. No matter how many times he assured Hanzo that yes, he was fine, no, he could get his own drink, and really, he doesn’t feel like leaving, he couldn’t shake his lingering discomfort at the unfamiliar situation. His stoic friend had assured him that cowboy hats were not a part of formal attire, and forced him into a tight-fitting suit that left him shifting every few seconds to keep the soft fabric from riding up his thighs. 

_ Genji is the same size my ass, _ he grumbled to himself,  _ the beanpole eats nothing but junk food and candy all day and I’m the one with the damn thunder thighs. _ Letting out a tense sigh, Jesse shifted his position where he was leaning against a column, gazing out at the courtyard full of dancing guests, the gently swaying couples making him feel even more out of place. Seeing people giggling in each others ears, brushing hands over shoulders, and grasping hands to disappear together deeper into the magnificent chateau just deepened the pit in his stomach, loneliness giving his mouth a bitter taste. But, glancing over across the open space, Jesse caught a glimpse of yellow ribbon drifting in the soft autumn breeze and surrendered himself to the reality of why he was here; he was, deep down, loyal to a fault, and when Hanzo had called him two days earlier in the dead of night drunk off his ass and complaining about what a flake his dumb  _ otouto  _ is, Jesse couldn’t find the heart to deny his friend a comforting face to accompany him to the masquerade ball happening that weekend at  _ Chateau Guillard _ . 

So there he was, the cigarillo dangling from his lips not doing a damn thing to steel his nerves, watching his friend gently lead the widow of the estate in a languid waltz, both of them smiling for the first time in what has to be years. A warm feeling spread through his chest at the sight, and Jesse decided being here wasn’t too terrible if he got to see Hanzo smiling again. He reached up to take the cigarillo in his hand, exhaling a cloud of smoke and trading it for a long sip of the champagne in his metal hand. While he gazed out at the dance floor again, eyeing some of the loners around the edge and wondering if any of them were just as lonely as he was and thus, just as desperate, he was startled violently out of his thoughts by a hand sliding down his right arm, and he managed to jerk his hand away right as the hand grabbed his cigarillo from between his fingers. 

Whipping around, Jesse came face to face with a pale skull, and his stomach dropped for a second before his rational brain caught up with him and assured him it was just a mask, ending right above a smirking mouth. The stranger’s smile widened, and then he brought a dark hand up to his mouth, taking the cigarillo between his lips and drawing in a long, slow breath, Jesse absolutely mesmerized by the sight, so much so that he almost missed the deep, quiet voice speaking to him.

“You know, I don’t think Amelie would like someone smoking on her property.” The man assured, grey smoke tumbling past his lips as he spoke in a way that made Jesse’s toes curl. Obviously he also reacted facially, because that smile quirked up again, dark goatee speckled with gray hairs following suit. Jesse managed to tear his eyes away from that mouth and tried to look the man in the eyes, but they were obscured by shadow, so he simply focused on the holes where a pair of eyes should be, letting out a defeated huff. 

“You’re probably right, partner. But then again, we’re outdoors. I don’t likely think the smoke is gonna damage any of her fine walls or curtains.” Jesse countered, shifting to face the stranger fully, leaning against the column again and running a hand through his slicked back hair. “‘Sides, I happen to know someone who’s rather close to her, so I think she’ll give me a free pass.”

The man chuckled, taking another drag of the cigarillo before handing it back to Jesse and turning away to breathe out another cloud of smoke, that damn mouth moving in ways that felt just on the lewd side of normal to Jesse. When the stranger turned back to Jesse, he shifted to lean his weight on one hip, black dress shirt hiking up on one side and stretching across his broad chest. A pink tongue darted out to wet his lips and Jesse felt a bit of heat rising to his cheeks, forcing himself to meet the dark gaze of the mask.

“You must be pretty important, then. I guess I should be honored to be in your presence, oh great friend of a friend of this estate’s owner.” The man folded one arm over his torso, bending down in an obnoxious bow that had the large, billowy feather on the top of his cap tickling Jesse’s nose. Jesse snorted, crossing his arms with a smirk as the stranger rose again, holding out his hand to request one of Jesse’s. The younger man (he had to be younger, by the looks of the man’s beard and the faint smile lines he could see around the man’s mouth) obliged, placing his hand in the warm, calloused grip of the other, and his eyes went wide when instead of a handshake, the stranger brought his hand up to his mouth, giving it a lingering kiss, and Jesse felt his face grow even more red.

“Gabriel Reyes, a pleasure to meet you.” The stranger said, voice dripping with caramel, lips brushing against Jesse’s hand as he spoke. Jesse simply gawked at him, mouth open like a gaping fish, before he pulled his hand away, shoving it in the pocket of his black slacks so Gabriel wouldn’t see the way it shook.

“Jesse McCree. Nice to meet’cha.” He managed to get out, lifting his metal hand to adjust his collar, suddenly beginning to feel a bit hot despite the crisp autumn air drifting across the nape of his neck. “It’s actually because of that friend of mine I’m here. Usually he brings his brother along to fill up his plus one spot so he can flirt his way around the missus of the home, but the poor guy had to bring me along instead.”

Gabriel chuckled, taking off his feathered red hat and revealing rich, dark curls, streaked with grey. He set the hat down at a small table next to him, sifting thick, calloused fingers through his hair and ruffling the curls to somehow perfect dishevelment. “Yeah, seems to me like you weren’t too happy to be here, moping alone in the corner. But hey, if it makes you feel any better, I’m not really used to these kinds of situations either. The whole masquerade thing seems a bit garish to me,” he lifted his hand to indicate to his mask before continuing, “but to each their own. Besides, I like your take on it. You seem to be the only one here with a painted face.”

Jesse smiles at that, partially embarrassed that it had drawn attention to him, but partially proud of his work. The entire upper half of his face was obscured by smoky black paint, solid over his cheekbones but gently growing less thick and disappearing as it went up his forehead, gold eyeliner giving his eyes a playful gleam that he’d rather liked when he saw it in the mirror. “Well,  _ buey,  _ I reckon your mask is mighty fine as well, very Phantom of the Opera of you.” He replied, gesturing up and down to the tight red suit Gabriel wore, black undershirt making his pants and hat pop, red cape settled easily over his shoulders. The older man smiled in response, brushing a hand along the material of the cape.

“You like it? I made it myself, I was kinda worried everyone would notice and chide me for not paying thousands of dollars to buy a suit I’ll only wear once.” Gabriel joked, and Jesse let out a long whistle.

“ _ You _ made that? Well, color me impressed and put me on a roadsign, that’s some mighty fine craftsmanship. You in the business of makin’ fine clothes, or are you just good with your hands?” Jesse cringed slightly at the way his question came out, hoping Gabriel wouldn’t comment on it. The older man’s smirk widened, but he was merciful as he nodded, shoving both of his hands into his pockets.

“Yeah, I run my own fashion label. I mostly work on design, but when I first started out I had to make everything by hand. Your muscles never really forget that, I suppose.” Gabriel answered, to which Jesse simply hummed in acknowledgement, and they fell into a comfortable silence, watching the partners twirl in the courtyard before them, the song slowly coming to an end as everyone stopped dancing to clap for the band. Jesse was surprised again when Gabriel stepped into his line of site, one hand folded behind his back and the other extended as an invitation. 

“Can I have this dance?” He inquired, and Jesse accepted nervously, not so sure about how sure his footwork would be after years of carefully avoiding a dance floor. They walked together to an area close to the middle of the dance floor where a couple had just left to rest their weary feet. Jesse was about to turn and ask Gabriel if he knew how to dance when the music began and the older man pulled him into a close embrace, answering his question for him. The music started off gentle and jaunty, lulling them into a steady waltz, the woodwinds soaring in a playful harmony above the steady strings. The two men moved together gracefully, and Jesse only had to keep his eyes on his feet for a few moments before he felt confident enough to look up, jolting a bit at how close the other man’s face was to his. 

Here, in the brighter lighting, he could actually catch a glimpse of Gabriel’s eyes, chocolate brown and flecked with gold, twinkling in the candlelight surrounding them. In his distraction, he managed to step right on Gabriel’s foot, pulling away quickly and mumbling an apology. Gabriel only followed him, pulling him back into that tight embrace, chests almost touching, and shook his head.

“Don’t worry, I’m used to it. I’ve danced with some terrible partners before.” Gabriel reassured him, spinning them quickly and then slowing them down to a gentle rocking pace as the music toned down. They simply stayed like that as the music continued, Gabriel urging him along as the music began to crescendo, multiple instruments playing different parts, joining together in a cacophony of sound, matching the quick pace they set spinning around at a steadily increasing pace. Jesse’s heart was pounding in his chest, only able to focus on the man in front of him. Their grips on each other tightened as they moved faster and faster and faster until-

They suddenly stopped both breathing slightly harder than they had been before, all eyes on them in the center of the dance floor now that the music had abruptly come to an end. The two men held fast to each other for a moment before gently breaking away to join the other dancers in clapping, before they realized some of the dancers were clapping for them as well. Jesse flushed, but nodded his thanks, turning back to thank Gabriel as well for the experience, but the older man was missing. Standing on his toes, Jesse started looking around, but was interrupted by a strong hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Hanzo standing there, eyes gleaming in as close to an expression as Hanzo could get to playfulness. Jesse opened his mouth to speak, but Hanzo dragged him off of the dance floor, pulling him aside so they stood under one of the grand archways. Jesse slowly flexed his hands, the flesh one still tingling from where he held Gabriel just moments before. Hanzo leaned over to a small table near them and faced Jesse again, holding out a glass of champagne.

“So,  _ tomodachi _ , who was that?” The stern man inquired, one eyebrow quirking up in curiosity. “A new friend, perhaps?” Jesse chortled at that, taking a long swig of the champagne before answering.

“Oh, just a guy I met while I was hanging out. Real nice fella, goes by Gabriel Reyes-” Hanzo spit out the champagne he was drinking, wiping his mouth with a handkerchief from his pocket, before looking at Jesse with wide, wild eyes.

“Gabriel Reyes? The designer?” Hanzo questioned, and after Jesse nodded, a starstruck look entered his eyes. “ _ Sugoine _ , I can’t believe he’s here and you met him and you talked to him and you- you danced with him, McCree! That’s amazing. I’ve been a huge fan of his since Paris fashion week this year, he just released his newest line and it was so crisp, so geometrically  _ perfect _ .” The other man gushed, and Jesse simply smiled and nodded along, before shrugging.

“I didn’t know he was that big of a deal, I’d never heard of him before.” At that Hanzo scoffed, downing the rest of his drink and setting it on the tray of a passing waiter.

“Of course you didn’t know who he is, all you wear are those ridiculous cowboy outfits.” Hanzo rolled his eyes, reaching up to smooth out the golden ribbon tying his hair up. Jesse could do nothing but shrug again in response, well aware of what his friend thought of his alternative (awesome) style. He decided to change the subject instead, running a hand up through his hair to tame some of the wild locks that managed to make their way out of his slicked back hairstyle. 

“And how’s it goin’ with  _ Madame _ Lacroix tonight? I saw you two swingin like a couple ‘a couple bugs in a storm out there.” Hanzo wrinkled his nose at the cowboy’s strange choice of simile, but his expression quickly softened.

“She is, as usual, lovely company. I’m so glad I was able to dance with her for as long as I have this evening. She moves so beautifully- did I tell you she was a dancer?” The other man babbles, and McCree smiles back at him, amused by his friend’s obvious crush.

“I may have heard that from ya a couple of times, yeah.” He admitted, before patting his friend on the arm. “Did you get a chance to ask her to dinner?” Hanzo’s face fell at that, and he shyly kicked the toe of his immaculate dress shoe across the ground, shoving both of his hands deep in his pockets.

“I, uh… I have not had the chance to request a private evening with her yet. Every time the correct moment comes, I’m struck with anxiety. I fear she may not yet be over her late husband.” The man admits bashfully, and Jesse scoffs, wrapping an arm around the other man’s shoulders and pulling him farther from the crowd, towards the balcony that overlooks the sprawling countryside. They stopped at the stone barrier, McCree pulling out a new cigarillo and lighting it, offering it to Hanzo, who politely declined. After taking another drag, Jesse exhaled smoke and spoke.

“Y’know, you’re right and all to be worried about the fine woman’s feelings, but I reckon she’s rather fond of you. After all, she had a whole lotta folks askin’ her to dance tonight, but so far she’s only had eyes for you. Smilin’, laughin’. I may be wrong, but you can’t deny there’s some feelings between the two of ya.” Jesse began, taking another drag before continuing. “Tonight’s your big chance. There’s more romance in this place than a town theatre on a Saturday night, you oughtta just put yourself out there. There’s no harm in askin’. And worst case scenario, she says no, and the two of you can stay buddies. It ain’t like her to set aside an entire friendship just ‘cause one of you has a crush.” 

Hanzo let out a long exhale, and the two of them stood in silence for a moment, gazing out at the stars. Finally, Hanzo turned to his friend with a smile.

“I suppose you’re right.” He began, but another voice startled both of them.

“Right about what?” Asked the smoky, gentle voice with a minute French accent. Hanzo lit up immediately as soon as he saw Amelie behind them, standing with one hand on her hip, a gentle smile tugging on her lips as she toyed with the crisp white diamonds around her neck. Her midnight blue dress was highlighted by the lights behind her, and even Jesse had to admit she was stunning, her hair pulled up in a graceful updo, a few dark tendrils loose and framing her face.

“Aw, nothin’,  _ Madame _ . Just givin’ my buddy here some advice. But you came all this way, I’ll get outta y’alls hair.” Amelie made a noise of protest, but Jesse waved his hand, dismissing it. “Really, I don’t mind. I don’t wanna intrude on y’all, and I might as well take a walk to sober up a bit before I go home.” 

The other two simply nodded, both waving and voicing their goodbyes before turning to converse quietly between the two of them. Jesse smiled, and turned towards the enormous hedge maze a few feet away, steadily making his way towards it and through the entrance.

Inside was nice. He could still hear the bustle of people, but it was muted now to a comfortable level, and somehow cooler without as many bodies surrounding him. There were a few ornate lampposts within the maze, illuminating it just enough to be able to see. Jesse wasn’t too drunk, but he was buzzed enough that the cool air felt nice on his cheeks, and he didn’t hesitate when he saw a lovely white gazebo in a clearing ahead of him, surrounded by the tall hedges and enormous rosebushes laden with multicolored blooms. The man reached up and picked a bright red rose, bringing it to his face and inhaling the cloying scent, letting his eyes fall shut. He leaned back against his seat, tipping his head back and holding the rose close to his chest. So invested in his relaxation, he failed to hear someone approaching, and nearly jumped out of his skin when a familiar voice spoke up in front of him.

“Isn’t it gorgeous?” Gabriel asked, and when Jesse opened his eyes, he saw the older man staring straight at him. Jesse, dumbfounded, could barely think of a coherent answer.

“The flowers?” He asked, sounding, to himself, incredibly dumb. Gabriel began to walk forward, settling down on the bench next to him, moonlight bouncing off his off-white mask. 

“I supposed those as well.” He answered simply, and Jesse flushed beet red, looking away bashfully. He could hear Gabriel shifting next to him, and then the man chuckled at him, leaning back against the bench with both arms over the top of it, almost brushing Jesse’s shoulder.

“Well, I bet you reckon yourself a mighty fine smoothtalker, don’t’cha?” The younger man asked, turning to face Gabriel and losing all the air in his lungs immediately. The other man had taken off his mask at some point, and Jesse was mesmerized by the planes of his face. Wide, gentle eyes, a stern brow, face riddled with scars, eyes creased by crow’s feet. And that mouth, that mouth that he already knew so well, looked even better when exposed with the rest of his face. Jesse swallowed hard and leaned forward, looking down at his hands sheepishly. 

“I  _ reckon  _ I do.” Gabe answered, jokingly imitating Jesse’s twang. Not leaving his relaxed spot on the bench. McCree inhaled more of his cigarillo, finally leaning back again and tipping his head back, letting the smoke drift gently out of his mouth. He shouldn’t have been surprised at this point, but he still was, when Gabriel reached over, taking both his cigarillo and his red rose, fingers brushing against Jesse’s lips and arm as he did so. Jesse couldn’t contain his sharp intake of breath, and if Gabriel heard it (which Jesse is sure he did), he didn’t comment, simply gripping the cigarillo between his lips and puffing out smoke as he toyed with the rose in his hands. Jesse realized he was pulling the thorns off, and he sat up in his seat to watch curiously, surprised when the older man suddenly turned towards him, gaze vulnerable and shy.

“May I?” The older man barely whispered, and Jesse couldn’t bring himself to answer, simply nodding in response, their eyes locked. Gabriel reached up and gently brushed a bit of Jesse’s slicked hair further behind his ear from where it had fallen, gently placing the rose there as well. The two of them simply watched each other for a few pregnant moments after that, before Gabriel took his hand away, Jesse just now realizing it had been resting against the side of his face. “There we go. Lovely.” The older man finally whispered, cigarillo dancing between his lips until he finally returned it to Jesse, who simply dropped it to the ground, stomping it out without unlocking their gazes.

“What are ya’ doing here?” Jesse finally got the guts to ask, pulling absentmindedly at his suit jacket.

“Well, I’m an old friend of Gerard’s, and thus an old friend of Amelie’s-” Gabe began, but Jesse lifted his hand to silence the older man.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant what are you doin’ here. With  _ me _ .” Gabe’s eyes widened at that, and the older man seemed to contemplate the sentence for a moment before smiling softly.

“Well, it’s mostly chance that brought me here to you in this maze, but it certainly wasn’t chance that brought me to you out there.” He began, gesturing towards the area where the rest of the crowd was. “I mean, I just thought you looked interesting. A broody, handsome man, all alone at a fancy romantic event, clearly uncomfortable, I figured I’d try to comfort you, and get to know you at the same time.” He paused for a moment, and Jesse could’ve sworn the expression on his face before he turned to face forward again was one of sheepishness. “If my attention is… Unwanted, I totally get that. I mean, there’s no way I’m less than twenty years your senior, but I just thought…” Jesse felt a smile spread across his face at the sudden display of vulnerability in the man who had been so confident all night. He took a deep breath, and then put a hand on the older man’s shoulder, waiting for him to turn back towards Jesse before speaking.

“It ain’t unwanted, believe me. I guess I was just… curious as to why you came and talked to me, of all the gorgeous people here. But you explained yourself, and I’m pretty damn flattered.” Jesse practically whispered, their faces quite close at this point, Jesse’s hand sliding down Gabriel’s arm to lace their fingers together. Gabriel looked down at their hands with wide eyes before looking back up at Jesse, eyes gleaming golden in the moonlight. Gently, slower than molasses, Gabriel reached his free hand up to cup Jesse’s face, eyes scouring the younger man’s expression for even a hint of denial, even a hint that he didn’t want this. But Jesse decided to answer the question for him, leaning forward until their lips touched, immediately letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Gabriel’s calloused fingers felt amazing against his cheek, and the man’s chapped lips created the perfect amount of friction as the older man deepened the kiss, gently tilting Jesse’s face upwards towards him for a better angle, both of them sighing into it. The younger man leaned forward, pushing himself as far into Gabriel’s space as he could, bracing himself with his free hand between the other man’s legs.

The kiss seemed to go on indefinitely, until eventually both of them needed to breathe, and they broke apart, Gabriel quickly ducking down to kiss and nip at McCree’s neck, drawing a soft, involuntary moan from him that had the younger man flushing bright red. He could already feel arousal pooling low in his gut, and almost felt ashamed of himself, had it really been that long since he’d kissed someone? But he glanced down and saw Gabriel gently pulling open the first button of his shirt and mouthing at the skin there, and he figured he couldn’t hold it against himself if this incredibly attractive man was turning him on. He was pulled from that thought by a sharp pain at the junction of his neck and shoulder, eyes glazing over, hips rutting forward involuntarily as he felt Gabriel sucking at his throat in a way that he was sure would leave a mark. The older man looked up, shooting Jesse a nonverbal “Is this OK?” and Jesse nodded, groaning again as he threaded his fingers through Gabriel’s impossibly soft locks. 

Gabriel took that approval in stride, shifting to lay Jesse down against the seat of the bench, and while it was slightly uncomfortable, Jesse didn’t mind one bit, especially when one of Gabriel’s incredibly well-toned thighs moved between his own, settling in place right where heat was beginning to pool in a way that Jesse knew would leave his boxers a complete mess.Gabriel and Jesse both groaned this time as the younger man raked his fingernails along the older man’s scalp, disheveling his hair even more. When Gabriel came back up to continue the kiss, they could barely do more than sloppily move their lips together, panting into each other’s mouths. 

Eventually, Jesse found enough of his mind in order to reach down, palming Gabriel through his tight slacks, drawing another moan from both of them and Jesse felt how incredibly hard Gabriel already was. Gabriel, however, leaned away from the kiss, his breath hot against Jesse’s face as he struggled to compose himself. The fact that Jesse was having this kind of effect on him made the younger man even more eager to rub and grind against the body above him, focusing on the hard thigh between his legs. Quickly, though, Gabriel pressed his free hand to Jesse’s hip, stalling his movements. 

“Jesse… Jess… Do you want to…” Gabriel trailed off, breathlessly staring down at the man below him, looking absolutely enamoured. Jesse felt his heart warm at that, and nodded his head before stopping, confusion settling over his face.

“Not out here, right?” Jesse asked, and Gabriel laughed, a beautiful, whole-chested sound that had him collapsing against Jesse’s neck.

“Of course not,  _ cariño _ . I’d never want to have to make you do this out here. I mean, unless you wanted to. But that can be another time. Amelie gave me a spare bedroom in one of the side areas of the house, we can go there.” Gabriel answered before lifting himself off of Jesse with a soft grunt, holding out a hand to pull the younger man to his feet. As Jesse worked on buttoning up his shirt and trying to appear less kiss-drunk, he felt his stomach doing somersaults at the fact that said some other time. Gabriel didn’t want this to be a one time thing, and something in that touched Jesse deeply. When the older man stood back up from where he was bent over to retrieve his hat and mask, Jesse captured him in another deep kiss, pressing against the taller man’s broad chest, hands gripping his lapels.

“Let’s go then,  _ corazón _ .” Jesse breathed into the kiss, tugging a bit on Gabriel’s lapels for emphasis, and something dark and incredibly possessive crept into Gabriel’s eyes as the older man grabbed his hand suddenly, leading him back out of the maze and into the house through a back way so they wouldn’t have to face anyone. Once inside the house, Jesse pressed himself against Gabriel as they walked, teasing his side and neck and chest lightly as they walked, and a few times they had to stop, ducking into a secluded corner to kiss, more aggressively this time, before grabbing hands again and eventually making their way to an ornate door. Gabriel opened it with a key he drew from his pocket, and once inside he tossed that and his cape to the floor, shoving Jesse up against the door roughly enough to draw a moan from the both of them.

After a few moments, Jesse lifts his hands to Gabriel’s chest, pushing him back step by step until the back of the older man’s knees collided against the mattress, and Jesse followed him down, rubbing himself slowly against one of Gabriel’s thick thighs. Slowly Jesse made his way to the floor, knees resting against the carpet and cheek pressed against Gabriel’s already stiff cock. Mouthing the dark fabric of the other man’s slacks, Jesse brought his hands up, tugging Gabriel’s shirt out of his waistband and running his nails up and down the incredibly muscled skin of his stomach. Gabriel sucked in a breath, reaching down and threading his fingers through Jesse’s hair before tipping his head back, breathing hard through his nose. 

Jesse wasted no time in reaching back down and unbuttoning Gabriel’s slacks, inhaling the thick scent of the man through his briefs, feeling his eyes roll back into his head slightly at just how good he smelled, sweat and musk filling his senses. He began mouthing wetly at the other man’s trapped cock, adding to the already present wet spot. His hands moved to the inside of Gabriel’s thighs, kneading and massaging the supple flesh there under his slacks. Eventually, though, he grew impatient, grabbing at Gabriel’s waistband and giving it a few strong tugs, which Gabriel answered by lifting his hips off the bed so Jesse could pull both his slacks and briefs to the ground, pulling them and his shoes off one foot at a time. With that out of his way, he focused his attention back on Gabriel’s thick cock, mouth watering at the sight of it pressed hard against the older man’s exposed belly. 

The younger man looked up quickly, meeting Gabriel’s heated gaze with an unspoken “may I?” In response, the older man simply tightened his grip in Jesse’s hair, pulling him towards his groin and drawing a sharp moan from him. Jesse licked his lips and then started mouthing at Gabriel’s cock, feeling it grow more and more slick with saliva as Gabriel guided him up and down his length, eventually settling the younger man so his plump, kiss-red lips were right above the head of his dick, and Jesse closed his eyes before wrapping his mouth around the hot flesh, sucking it tenderly in his mouth. Gabriel groaned loudly at this, slowly guiding Jesse further down his shaft as Jesse lifted his hands to Gabriel’s hips to steady himself, fingers digging into the flesh there.

“Mierda, Jess, you look so good like that, fucking born to suck my cock…” Gabriel growled, sending sparks of arousal down Jesse’s spine. His eyes opened again to find the older man looking down at him with his lower lip clenched between his teeth, pupils blown wide open. Jesse thought surely he could cream his pants just by watching the other man’s face, but his steadily growing arousal had other plans. Taking what part of the Gabriel’s cock he couldn’t get his mouth around in his hand, he began steadily bobbing up and down, keeping his jaw relaxed and open as he fucked his mouth down onto Gabriel’s length. The older man’s hand tightened around his hair again, and Jesse sucked in a breath through his nose, eyes watering copiously. 

After a few moments he let Gabriel take control of the rhythm, watching the older man with tears spilling down his cheeks, saliva slowly dribbling down his chin and onto the bed sheets below him. Jesse, however, couldn’t care less, eyes rolling back in his head as he let Gabriel fuck into his mouth mercilessly, moaning loudly around the other man’s cock when Gabriel shoved his head down all the way, the older man’s pubic hair tickling Jesse’s nose. Gabriel held Jesse’s head down firm against his crotch, and Jesse could feel precum dripping down his throat before Gabriel was lifting him all the way back up to the head and down again. After doing this a few more times Gabriel pulled Jesse off his cock and the younger man let his head collapse in between Gabriel’s legs, still mouthing softly at his cock, chin and neck thoroughly soaked with saliva and precum. He could feel the older man take a few steadying breaths before there was a calloused hand on his chin lifting his head up to face the other man. 

Gabriel slid himself out of his shirt and used it to dry Jesse’s chin, tossing the soiled garment to the floor before lifting Jesse by his underarms onto the bed, rolling them over so Gabriel was on top. They kissed again, breathing heavily into it, and if Gabriel could taste himself on Jesse’s tongue, he either didn’t mind it or actually liked it, deepening the kiss either way. Jesse lifted himself onto his elbows and slowly scooted his way backwards on the bed, Gabriel trailing by the mouth, until his back was against the headboard. The older man took this opportunity to start unbuttoning Jesse’s shirt again, and the younger man sucked in a breath, carefully watching Gabriel’s expression as he opened the folds of his shirt. Gabriel paused, looking up at Jesse, and then leaned down, kissing the faded scars on his chest, filling Jesse’s stomach with butterflies. No sooner had this tender moment started than Gabriel grabbed one of Jesse’s nipples between his teeth, tugging lightly as Jesse keened above him. The older man grabbed Jesse’s other nipple with his hand, rolling it harshly before moving his lips to it to soothe the burn. Breath hiccuping in his chest, Jesse brought his hands around the other man to dig his fingers into his well muscled back, tipping his head back against the headboard. 

He could feel Gabriel’s lips curl into a smile against his skin as the man came back up to meet his lips again, fumbling with his belt buckle before having to pull away with a snort.

“I knew I hated this hideous thing when I first saw it, but now it’s getting to me on a personal level.” Gabriel whispered against Jesse’s mouth, finally pulling his garish belt buckle open and pulling the belt out of Jesse’s belt loops.

“ _ Cállate _ , it’s fucking awesome and you know it.” Jesse replied coyly, dragging his nails slowly down Gabriel’s chest and drawing a quiet moan from the older man.

“Well, regardless, it’s out of my way, and that’s all that matters,” Gabriel starts, having unbuttoned Jesse’s fly while they spoke. With deft hands he reached down into Jesse’s boxers, pressing his thick fingers against Jesse’s wet heat. “Well, look at that, your little cunt is nice and ready for me.” Gabriel practically purred, running his fingers up and down Jesse’s folds, sending bolts of electricity through the younger man’s body. In response all Jesse could do was moan loudly, legs squirming against Gabriel’s rough touch. “I wonder just how long it’s been wet for me?” Gabriel mused, dragging his middle finger over his entrance. “Was it in the maze? Or maybe while we danced? Or maybe even before you saw me. I saw you looking around at all those people, probably looking for someone to fuck this tight little cunt of yours, am I right  _ putito _ ?”

Jesse’s jaw hung at Gabriel’s lewd words, and the older man took the chance to lock their lips again, pressing his tongue inside the other man’s mouth. Jesse just groaned into his mouth, grinding himself down on Gabriel’s fingers to try and get them inside him. Gabriel chuckled against his mouth before pulling away, using his free arm to wrap under Jesse’s torso, lifting him up and dragging him down the bed so his head was resting against the pillows. Shifting to get comfortable, Gabriel removed his hand from Jesse’s pants, pulling them and his boxers down and off in one fell swoop, lifting one of Jesse’s legs up to tenderly kiss at the inside of his knee with closed eyes, fingers hooking in the tall sock the younger man wore, slowly pulling it down and off with his dress shoe. He repeated the process with his other leg before settling down between Jesse’s knees, breath hot against Jesse’s groin. Gabriel’s eyes were wicked as he finally leaned down, pressing hot, closed mouth kisses to Jesse’s hairy lips, dragging his facial hair against the skin of his inner thighs. Jesse’s hips canted up but the movement was quickly stopped by Gabriel pressing a heavy hand to his abdomen, holding him down against the bed. Jesse couldn’t bear to watch him, knowing he’d cum immediately, and instead pressed his cheek against the pillow, gritting his teeth with sharp pants.

Gabriel brought his free hand up and slowly pet it up and down Jesse’s groin before using two fingers to spread his wet lips open, moving forward to press open mouth kisses to his exposed cunt, eliciting a long, deep groan from somewhere in Jesse’s chest. The younger man squirmed as much as he could under Gabriel’s strong grip, eyes flying wide open as Gabriel pressed his tongue flat against the underside of Jesse’s cock before bringing the oversensitive flesh into his mouth, suckling at it with a muffled moan. With all his willpower, Jesse fought off the urge to some right then, digging his fingers into the sheets until his knuckles went white. As Gabriel paid special attention to his sensitive cock, Jesse felt him slowly slide a finger into his entrance, clenching against the digit immediately. Gabriel slid the finger all the way into the base knuckle immediately, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in at a torturous pace. Just when Jesse thought he couldn’t take it any more, the older man slid a second finger inside him, scissoring them apart deliciously and making Jesse’s toes curl. 

“A-Ah! Oh, fuck, Gabe,  _ no puedo,  _ Jesus, please, just-” Jesse’s babbling was cut off by his own high keen as Gabriel pressed against that spot deep inside him, thrashing in Gabriel’s grip. When he looked down, it was the lustful, intense gaze Gabriel was watching him with, mouth and fingers buried in his crotch, that did him in. He let out a choked scream, thighs slamming tight around Gabriel’s head as he rode through his orgasm, cunt fluttering wildly around the older man’s thick fingers as they pistoned in and out of him, driving Jesse to tears. 

By the time Jesse was able to form coherent thoughts again Gabriel was raising himself to his knees, pulling his slick soaked fingers to his mouth and licking them clean, eyes not leaving Jesse’s. The younger man watched through lidded eyes as Gabriel crawled up his body, beard glistening with slick in the moonlight until they locked lips, Jesse moaning at the taste of himself on Gabriel’s tongue. They laid like this for a short time, Jesse slowly coming down off of his orgasm high, the tender kisses and the way Gabriel’s hands trailed up and down his sides enticing the beast inside him once more. He began rutting against Gabriel’s bare thigh again, smearing slick along it, and Gabriel just smiled, breaking away to lean over to the bag on the floor at the head of the bed. He shuffled around inside it for a moment before returning with a condom in hand. Jesse felt himself grow even more wet at the sight, and swallowed loudly as Gabriel opened the wrapper with his teeth, sliding the latex over his still hard length with a sigh. Jesse could do nothing but watch bonelessly as Gabriel lined himself up with Jesse’s entrance. The younger man braced himself, but Gabriel only teased him, running his cock up and down Jesse’s folds.

“How bad do you want this,  _ cariño?”  _ Gabriel whispered against his ear, and Jesse groaned in frustration, rolling his hips for more friction. “That’s not an answer. Tell me how bad you want this, beg for my cock.” Jesse’s eyes filled with tears again out of frustration as he continued rolling hips, Gabriel moving away from him in tandem.

“Please, dear God, I need this so bad,” Jesse gasped, clawing at Gabriel’s shoulders. “I need you to fill me, fuck me until I can’t remember my damn name, and then don’t stop.”

Gabriel seemed to like that answer, sliding in in one fell swoop, both of them groaning at the sensation of Gabriel bottoming out inside Jesse, whose tears began to flow freely again. All he could feel was Gabriel’s fat cock sliding in and out of him, stretching him to the point of discomfort, the slight pain immediately registering as pleasure to Jesse’s brain. The older man set an unforgiving pace, leaning down to wrap his mouth around one of Jesse’s nipples. Every sharp thrust had Jesse exclaiming loudly, his whole body rocking with the force Gabriel was exerting, the room filled with the smell of sex and the sounds Jesse was making, as well as the slap of Gabriel’s hips against Jesse’s ass as the younger man canted his hips up, wrapping his legs around the older man’s hips to bring them closer together. Neither of them lasted long like this, and Gabriel was the first to come, hips stuttering in a sharp staccato before he thrusted in one last time, burying himself deep in Jesse as he came. Jesse quickly followed suit, overstimulated cunt clenching around Gabriel’s cock to drain it for all it was worth. 

They lay like this together for a few minutes, panting heavily against each others sweat slick skin. Eventually, Gabriel pulled his softening cock out of Jesse, lifting himself up and off the bed to go to the bathroom. When he returned, it was without the condom and with a washcloth, the cool fabric soothing against his skin as Gabriel rubbed down his chest, neck, and inner thighs. Jesse could do nothing but smile, absolutely boneless, and let Gabriel shift him into a position where they could lay together, Jesse’s ass pressed firm against Gabriel’s groin. The both of them fell asleep immediately, exhausted.

-

Jesse cracked an eye open, groaning against the sunlight that assaulted him and burying himself beneath the covers for shelter. He reached blindly behind him, but felt his stomach drop when he couldn’t find Gabriel nearby. Sitting up in bed, he glanced around the room, dread growing in him by the second. What if Gabriel was only after him for a one night stand, or if he woke up in the morning and realized he’d only slept with the younger man in a drunken stupor? These doubts and more flooded Jesse’s mind, and he was about to get up and dress himself in defeat when he heard the door handle rattle, and then Gabriel was shouldering his way in with a tray stacked high with juice, pancakes, syrup, and fruit. Relief buzzed through Jesse’s veins as he relaxed, smiling up at Gabriel and standing to help him set the tray down on the bed.

“I’m sorry, did I wake you up?” Gabriel apologized, reaching out to caress the younger man’s cheek gently, Jesse leaning into the touch like a cat.

“Aw, naw, you didn’t. I got worried for a sec there that you’d bolted, but I have to say this is a much better situation.” Gabriel chuckled, hopping up on the bed and sliding over to accommodate Jesse, setting the tray between them.

“I wouldn’t bolt on you Jesse.” He said earnestly, picking up a strawberry and holding it out for Jesse to take. Instead of taking it with his hands, Jesse leaned forward, wrapping his mouth around the sweet berry and biting off a piece, his lips brushing Gabriel’s fingers as he did so. “I guess I could see why you’d think that, but, I mean…” Gabriel trailed off sheepishly, setting down the strawberry stem on the tray between them. “I just… I kind of thought we could stick together a little longer. Get to know each other. If you’d like that, of course. It’s fine if you don’t, I mean, I’m a lot older and a stranger, and...”

Jesse felt his heart swell at that and moved across the bed to straddle Gabriel, who was wearing nothing but a pair of black sweatpants. 

“Well,” he began, planting a kiss on Gabriel’s temple, “I think I’d like to get to know you better. After all, the age difference is…” a kiss to the cheekbone, “a bit hot, if I do say so myself. And after what we did last night,” a kiss to the throat, “I don’t reckon we’re right strangers anymore. So yeah, I’d really like that.” Jesse finished, pressing their lips together. Gabriel returned his affection, carding his fingers through Jesse’s hair before breaking the apart, pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m… That makes me really happy, Jesse.” Gabriel was finally able to whisper, and this time it was Jesse’s turn to smile widely, joining their lips together again. As they kissed, Jesse felt heat coiling in his belly again, and started shifting his hips slowly in Gabriel’s lap. The older man gripped his hips with iron knuckles, both of them breaking apart for a moment to breathe as Jesse continued circling his hips.

“I think we might have a chance to get to know each other better right now.” Jesse purred, and Gabriel smiled back at him before pausing, looking at the tray of food with a concerned expression.

“Shouldn’t we eat the food first…?” He asked, and Jesse leaned back to push the tray further towards the edge of the bed, pressing his bare chest against Gabriel’s when he returned.

“Let it go cold,” Jesse teased, wrapping his arms around the older man’s broad shoulders. 

“Who gives a damn?”

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe is pretty much wearing a slightly less extra version of his Doomfist: Masquerade outfit because I need as much content as possible in that costume since Jeff probably won't give us a masquerade skin. 
> 
> Also if you liked this please feel free to comment or message me, any feedback is appreciated! You can also follow me on my raunchy twitter account @spvro (18+) where I talk about fic ideas and how much I love Gabriel Reyes.


End file.
